roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
SFG 50
}} The SFG 50 is a semi-fictional American sawed-off Sniper Rifle variant of the BFG 50. It is unlocked at Rank 75 or can be purchased with credits (CR). History The SFG 50 is a semi-fictional, sawed-off version of the primary and its parent BFG 50. While Serbu does make a carbine version of the BFG, this variant has a 22" inch barrel, which is much longer than the barrel length of the SFG in-game. There exists a break-action variant known as the RN-50, which has much smaller barrel length options; a 22" and 18" inch barrel for the carbine and shorty variant respectively. However, the break-action nature of the weapon does not fit the SFG 50's mode of operation, which is identical to the BFG 50. The barrel length of the SFG 50 is also smaller than the 18 inch option, but it remains the closest current offer Serbu has.RN-50, Serbu.com https://serbu.com/collections/firearms/products/rn-50 Firing the .50 BMG round in a short barreled or sawed-off rifle is also quite questionable in usage and practicality. Firing the powerful .50 BMG cartridge in such a compact size allows for a high-powered weapon with a fairly small profile, aiding in concealment of the weapon, but the range and recoil of the weapon would be worsened tremendously, limiting its usability. This has been somewhat reflected in-game. In-Game General Information The SFG 50 is similar to the Obrez, since both are sawed-off variants of primary Sniper Rifles. It has the same damage stats as the parent BFG 50, so it can one-shot-kill (1SK) to the torso and head at any range and can 1SK anywhere within its maximum range. A Laser can be helpful for aiming the SFG 50 at short range because of its large hipfire spread. Due to its single-shot design and reload time, it is not recommended to use the SFG 50 against groups of enemies without some cover. This gun is useful to have with a PDW or Shotgun for mid-long range thanks to its very high damage. Much like the Obrez compared its parent Mosin Nagant, the SFG 50 has slower muzzle velocity than the BFG 50; 2000 stud/s compared to the 3000 stud/s of its non-sawed-off counterpart, therefore being identical to the AWS' muzzle velocity and slightly better than the Obrez's range in about 1500 stud/s. Usage & Tactics The SFG 50 is a sawed-off, and short-barreled version of the primary BFG 50, and should be used in a similar fashion. The SFG 50 still holds the ability to 1SK an opponent at all ranges if hit from the head or torso and only leaving a sliver of health if the limbs are shot from the minimum range, but will continue to kill players anywhere if shot from the maximum range. However, do remember that the weapon lacks a barrel, and therefore will spread when shot, which can be crucial in long range engagements. Lower muzzle velocity is another side effect of the missing barrel, so compensating for bullet drop and lead will be required at longer ranges. The SFG 50 sports a default scope (the same as the BFG 50), a trait that is shared with no other secondary weapon. This can serve to help or harm the user, depending on the user's playstyle. If one wishes to sacrifice reliability in medium ranged combat, or even close-quarters-combat (CQC), then the scope will hinder the player's ability to efficiently use this weapon in aiming-down-sights (ADS), and hipfiring is not an advised option either, as the SFG 50 produces even more spread. If, however, one would wish to use this weapon as a backup weapon against any threat at ranges that are too far away to effectively deal with using their Primary. The SFG 50 still has spread, so it should not be relied on for extreme ranges. Conclusion The SFG 50 is a pocket sniper that can deal a tremendous amount of damage, being able to kill an opponent at any range in 1SK to the head or torso. The SFG 50's default scope also help it perform better at long range, and can be traded out for any other optic if one wishes for a better field-of-view (FOV) or to evade having to steady your shot. Like all Sniper Rifles, it performs poorly in close range due to its slow rate-of-fire (RoF), and in this case, single-shot mechanism. The spread and poor muzzle velocity make it difficult to use at long range, however, and should not be relied on to effectively counter every long-range threat. Pros & Cons Pros: * High effective range for a secondary. * Default 10x scope. * Much more mobile than BFG 50. * Insanely high damage at all ranges. * 10 studs of penetration, same as BFG 50. * Can equip Armor Piercing attachment, making it 15 studs of penetration, highest in game. * Draws ammunition from sniper rifles, including the Dragunov SVU and Dragunov SVDS. Cons: * Tied with BFG 50 for lowest magazine capacity in the game, requires full reload after every shot. * Moderately long reload time. * Has less than half the reserve ammunition of the BFG 50. * Slowest ADS speed of all secondaries. * High bullet spread when hipfiring, and medium spread when ADS. * Lower muzzle velocity than most other Sniper Rifles, resulting in more bullet drop. Trivia * Thie SFG 50 was the second fictional weapon to be added into Phantom Forces, but the first able to be equipped to a user's loadout. ** There is a shorter-barrel variant of the BFG called the BFG 50 Carbine, however, the barrel length is much more than the SFG 50's. * The SFG 50 is the only secondary weapon that has a stock and a default sniper scope. ** However, the Sawed-Off and G18 also have a stock in the form of an unlockable attachment; the Sawed Off's known as the Boom Stock, and the G18's known as the Glock Stock. * The name 'SFG' could be a joke about the size and name of its parent gun, the BFG or Big F***ing Gun, making the SFG the Small F***ing Gun. * The pick-up text of the SFG 50 is in lowercase. *The SFG 50 is the only gun in the game with lowercase lettering in the killfeed, emphasising the joke of it being small. **Despite the joke of the weapon being small, it is still the largest secondary in the game. It is as large or larger than most PDWs (except the MP5SD and MP5/10), carbines (except the M4, M4A1 and AK-12C), and even some Assault Rifles (All AUG Assault Rifles, FAMAS, L85A2, and M231). *The SFG 50 is the second secondary 'Sniper' in-game, the other being the Obrez. *The SFG 50 is the third sawed-off weapon in-game, the other two being the Obrez and Sawed-Off. References Category:Other Secondary Weapons Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Weaponry